Fiebre
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo comienza a tener sentimientos demasiado incontrolables por Thorin. Y, aunque ha tratado de ocultarlos, Fili y Kili lo descubren. Sin embargo, ellos pretenden ayudarlo. ¿Podrá Bilbo conseguir ser correspondido?


**_Mi primer fic Thorin x Bilbo, espero que les guste. :D_  
**

**Fiebre**

Así era, de nuevo, Gandalf los había dejado completamente a su suerte. Por supuesto, Bilbo sabía que regresaría pronto (después de todo, esa era la naturaleza del mago), sin embargo, todavía se sentía extraño.

Además, algo dentro de él había cambiado. Desde que Thorin había estado a punto de morir, la idea de él herido le causaba repulsión a Bilbo. Y esos sentimientos sólo empeoraban ahora que el rey de los enanos lo trataba con amabilidad. Era cierto, seguía siendo testarudo y en ocasiones bastante gruñón pero Bilbo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y, hasta, en cierta forma, le gustaba esa parte de la personalidad de Thorin. Por supuesto, Thorin no era de los que se preocupara mucho por las heridas hechas en batalla (hasta llegaba a pensar que le gustaba exhibirlas como un trofeo) pero a él le molestaba demasiado verle las heridas que habían quedado en su rostro después del enfrentamiento con los orcos. No había algo que deseara más que sentarlo en el suelo y mantenerlo quieto hasta que se dejara curárselas adecuadamente (porque era evidente que él no podía hacerlo solo). Sin embargo, Bilbo tenía que soportar su agonía en silencio, porque sabía que Thorin jamás le permitiría hacerlo.

Después, comenzó a notar otros cambios en su propio comportamiento. Le gustaba ver a Thorin dar órdenes y hasta disfrutaba su ferocidad y su dominio sobre los demás. Comenzaba a comprender qué era lo que todos veían en él para seguirlo sin hacer objeción alguna, incluso a una misión en la que arriesgaban sus propias vidas. Le gustaba la pasión que veían en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Erebor y le emocionaba pensar en la posibilidad de ver esa pasión cuando sus ojos se posaran en los de él.

Mientras se adentraban en un bosque, y se mantenían alertan ante cualquier posible ataque (incluso en los momentos de mayor tensión), Bilbo comenzó a notar que su miraba terminaba constantemente sobre Thorin. Su obsesión llegó a tal grado, que ya conocía exactamente hasta qué grado sus cejas se fruncían cuando estaba preocupado, tenso o furioso. También podía llegar a imaginarse la tensión exacta de sus músculos (aún debajo de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta) cuando tomaba la espada, hacha o tiraba con el arco de Kili. Pero no fue hasta que no captó una de las extrañas miradas que le dirigían sus sobrinos, que decidió ser más discreto. Por supuesto, Thorin parecía ajeno a todo (estaba demasiado concentrado en su destino como para notar algo más), pero Bilbo debía mantenerse precavido. Así que ahora se percataba de no ser visto antes de observar atentamente la gran figura de Thorin. Pero su imaginación llegó a convertirse en su peor enemiga, ya que, en lugar de conformarse con la simple observación, ahora en su mente se formaban imágenes que involucraban (la mayoría de las veces) las poderosas manos de Thorin recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Uno de esos días, en los que no pudo detener sus pensamientos, él se dio cuenta, bueno, no del todo, pero se dio cuenta que lo miraba. Y ya era hora, porque Bilbo se preguntaba muchas veces cómo es que Thorin no sentía cuando le recorría en cuerpo con la mirada, sus ojos incluso ardían en ese momento y se preguntaba si parte de ese ardor no llegaba hasta Thorin. Así, un día de esos, Thorin giró su cabeza hacia él. Bilbo, asustado, trató de devolverle una mirada inocente. Una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en Thorin y fue más de lo que Bilbo pudo soportar, su cara completa comenzó a arder y esperó que él no lo notara. Sin embargo (y para su decepción), Thorin desvió rápidamente la mirada, concentrado en otras cosas.

Estaba tan atento a los movimientos del rey de los enanos, que se sobresaltó cuando una mano lo tocó en la cabeza y sacudió su cabello con ternura.

—Estás completamente perdido, Bilbo —se rió Kili.

El hobbit frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No entiendo qué quieres…

—¡Por favor! —Exclamó Fili, burlándose—. Es más que evidente que… tienes fiebre.

—¿Fiebre? —Cuestionó Bilbo, con algo de alivio. Por un momento, se había creído descubierto. Se tocó las mejillas y notó que todavía estaban calientes. Tal vez su secreto bien podía disfrazarse con una enfermedad. Porque, lo cierto era que sus emociones comenzaban a incendiarse en su interior… se podría decir que tenía algún tipo de fiebre, una que lo hacía agonizar y sentir placer al mismo tiempo.

Su alivio se esfumó cuando Kili y Fili soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto! Tú estás ardiendo por nuestro tío.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Los ojos de Bilbo se ampliaron con horror, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos ellos fueran a descubrirlo y humillarlo.

Fili puso los ojos en blanco.

—No intentes pretender estar sorprendido. Porque si en verdad hubieras deseado ocultarlo entonces habrías evitado mirarlo todo el tiempo como si desearas…

—… comértelo —completó Kili por él, riendo.

Bilbo tragó saliva. Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para negar nada.

Kili volvió a sacudirle el cabello.

—No pongas esa cara. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Su preocupación se convirtió en pánico en ese momento.

—¡No, no! ¡No tienen que hacer nada!

—Tú sólo déjalo en nuestras manos. —Dijeron, al unísono. Le giñaron un ojo y se alejaron, antes de que Bilbo tuviera oportunidad de seguir protestando. Por supuesto, ya no podía ir tras ellos e impedirlo, porque ello significaría evidenciarse ante Thorin.

Continuó la marcha tras el resto, tratando de no pensar en lo que podrían hacer Fili y Kili. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Thorin dejara de liderar la marcha y se acercara a él.

—¿Te sientes bien, hobbit?

Bilbo trató de controlar su corazón, pero latía tan fuerte que parecía desbocado. Casi parecía que se le había subido a la garganta.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Balbució, lo cual no ayudó a dar credibilidad a su respuesta.

Thorin se inclinó y tocó una de las mejillas del hobbit, él, para su desgracia, no pudo evitar estremecerse y dejar escapar un gemido de placer. Sin embargo, se resistió a cerrar los ojos. No podía dejarle saber el gran placer que le provocaba el roce de los dedos Thorin sobre su piel.

Al parecer, Thorin ignoró aquel gemido o ni siquiera lo escuchó.

—¿Seguro? Te sientes caliente.

Bilbo tragó saliva, tratando de no distraerse con la profunda voz de Thorin, que parecía como una caricia en sus oídos, hizo un esfuerzo por contestar algo coherente. Por supuesto que estaba caliente, pero no era por ninguna enfermedad.

—Sí, ya te dije, estoy bien.

—Fili y Kili están preocupados por ti —comentó Thorin, sin apartar la mirada.

Bilbo de pronto se descubrió bastante molesto. Lo ponía furioso la frialdad de Thorin. Por supuesto, Fili y Kili estaban preocupados por él, pero Thorin no… él era demasiado importante como para preocuparse por un simple y tonto hobbit.

Dio un paso atrás para alejarse del toque de Thorin, a pesar de que sintió un frío vació en su corazón al hacerlo.

—Estoy bien —gruñó—, diles a Fili y a Kili que no necesito que nadie me cuide.

Le pareció que Thorin se reía y eso sólo lo enfureció más.

—¡Descansaremos aquí! —Ordenó, elevando la voz, para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Y sin escuchar las protestas de Bilbo, se alejó de él.

Aquella noche, Bilbo se sentía necesitado, triste y furioso, por lo que eligió un rincón bastante alejado de todos los enanos (junto a una roca) para intentar dormir. Sin embargo, no consiguió descansar mucho. Después de varias horas, el temblor de su cuerpo lo despertó. Y tuvo que incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y apoyarse en la piedra. Juntó sus palmas y comenzó a frotarlas, intentando conseguir algo de calor.

De pronto, lo sintió. Incluso antes de escuchar el sonido de sus botas sobre la tierra. Y, gruñó, estaba harto de todo; parecía que su cuerpo ahora era lo bastante intuitivo como para sentir el de Thorin, si es que se encontraba lo bastante cerca. Estaba cansado de su necesidad y de la vulnerabilidad que le traía con ella.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? —Le llegó la profunda voz de Thorin, junto a él. Para su placentera desgracia, él había decidido sentarse junto a él. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo le llegaba como una cruel caricia.

—No tengo sueño —soltó, con una voz bastante ronca. Bilbo esperó que Thorin no se diera cuenta que era por su deseo.

De pronto, sintió que Thorin colocaba el gran abrigo que llevaba sobre sus hombros. La esencia de Thorin entró por su nariz y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse excitado. Bilbo luchó por no soltar un jadeo. Todo lo que pudo hacer para resistirse, fue soltar un gruñido y fruncir el ceño.

—No tengo frío… y no necesito nada tuyo —mintió, sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria como para quitarse el abrigo.

Thorin se rió. Bilbo giró su cabeza, para no verlo directamente.

—¿Sabes? Eres adorable cuando estás enfadado.

Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero no contestó nada.

—Sin embargo, considero que no es momento para discutir, debes cuidarte ya que tienes fiebre…

—¡No tengo fiebre! —Exclamó. Por lo menos, no la fiebre que Thorin pensaba.

Thorin se inclinó sobre él, Bilbo sintió la nariz del rey rozar su cuello. Su respiración se volvió irregular.

—¿Seguro? —Cuestionó Thorin, acariciando su cabello— Creí que tenías un tipo de fiebre que tal vez yo pudiera calmar…

A Bilbo le costó bastante darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, ya que estaba demasiado ocupando sintiendo el aliento de Thorin sobre su piel.

—Sí, sí tengo fiebre —se escuchó decir, temblando. Thorin sonrió y trazó un caliente camino desde su cuello hasta sus labios. Cuando llegó a ellos, los tomó sin piedad. Su beso hizo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit.

De pronto, Bilbo sintió que los dos tenían demasiada ropa y sus torpes dedos comenzaron a luchar por quitársela a Thorin. Sin embargo, el rey lo detuvo y empezó a quitarle la ropa al hobbit con una parsimonia que hizo que Bilbo soltara un gemido de agonía. Sin embargo, como siempre, Thorin ignoró sus lamentos y con sus labios, comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Bilbo. El hobbit no podía dejar de estremecerse cuando sentía la barba de Thorin sobre su piel, o cuando la lengua de éste decidía torturarlo. Finalmente, los labios de Thorin se cerraron sobre la erección de Bilbo y provocaron que el hobbit gritara. La caliente lengua del rey de los enanos lo hicieron implorar piedad varias veces. Y aunque disfrutaba mucho lo que Thorin hacía con él, no podía esperar más para tenerlo dentro de él.

—Thorin, por favor —rogó, sabiendo que él lo entendería. Bilbo sintió que Thorin se alejaba y, cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, sintió que él lo tendía en el suelo, sobre su abrigo. Por fin, obtuvo una deliciosa vista del poderoso cuerpo de Thorin cuando éste terminó de quitarse la ropa. Desesperado, Bilbo rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. El largo cabello de Thorin cayó sobre los dos.

Thorin sonrió y acarició su rostro. Bilbo no lo soportó más y lo besó con la profunda pasión que se había obligado a controlar durante aquellos días.

—Vamos, ábrete para mí, mi pequeño hobbit —murmuró Thorin, con voz ronca.

Bilbo gimió y separó las piernas, demasiado complacido por seguir las órdenes de Thorin.

—Thorin —jadeó, urgiéndolo.

Las manos del hobbit recorrieron la musculosa espalda de Thorin. Entonces, haciendo que Bilbo volviera a gritar, Thorin entró profundamente en él. Lo escuchó gemir de placer y cerrar los ojos, nunca se le había hecho tan hermoso como en ese momento.

Bilbo enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thorin y disfrutó cada embestida que éste hacia. Sus caderas se comenzaron a rozar deliciosamente. Bilbo, en respuesta, comenzó a moverse a su ritmo. Incluso cuando Thorin ya no lo soportó más y besándolo de nuevo, aumentó la velocidad.

—¡Sí, sí! —jadeaba el hobbit mientras acariciaba el cabello de Thorin. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, pero, entre mayor velocidad tenían, sentía que más placer le causaban.

Entonces, los dos explotaron juntos. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y aunque Thorin salió de él, se quedó abrazándolo.

Bilbo demasiado satisfecho, se dedicó a besarle el cuello. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que nunca lo dejaría. Sin embargo, estaba bastante preocupado por el final del viaje. No sabría si sería capaz de regresar a la Comarca después de lo que sentía por Thorin. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que él sintiera lo mismo, no con la misma profundidad.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros después? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Thorin lo besó en los labios y lo observó, confundido.

—¿Después de qué?

—Cuando todo esto termine —soltó, nervioso.

Thorin se vio preocupado, de pronto. Sin embargo, pronto cambió su expresión por una sonrisa. Y sus manos se apretaron en torno a él. Sus cuerpos volvieron a estar juntos y todo volvió a sentirse bien.

—Encontraremos la manera, mi pequeño hobbit.

El corazón de Bilbo se alegró y se conformó con eso, de momento, ya que esas palabras le daban esperanza.


End file.
